Viktor Returns
Viktor Returns is the second episode of Ben 10 Omniworlds Airdate June 18, 2012 Plot King Viktor gets out of his statue form and says that he will get revenge on Ben Tennyson. Prince Gyula gets his army back and wants revenge on Ben as well. King Viktor makes a deal with Prince Gyula to kill Ben Tennyson. Meanwhile, Gwen gets information that Zarcovia has returned and are fighting another civil war against the Rebels.The team flies to Zarcovia, Suddenly they are attacked by rockets. Ben goes down and uses Ampfibian to destroy the rockets. One of the rockets hit the Rustbucket and it gets destroyed, Gwen uses her bubble to save Kevin, but Tack goes very down, Ben transforms into Goop and saves Tack. Prince Gyula arrives with his army and attacks Ben and his team. Ben goes for Swampfire but transforms into Husum and uses his powers to absorb Metal and attacks his soliders. Tack uses his weapons and fires them on the soliders. King Viktor arrives and defeats Kevin, Gwen and Tack with one punch. King Viktor defeats Husum with one attack. Ben becomes normal, Ben goes for Swampfire once again but becomes Eyesire instead. King viktor easily knocks him out by using his rays. Ben reverts back and then goes for Swampfire once more but becames Benwolf. King viktor comes to attack, bne changes into Grey Matter to avoid the attack. King Viktor and the Prince take Gwen, Kevin and Tack and keep them in custody. Ben finds out a way and frees them. The Zarcovian soliders get to know of this and tell King Viktor. Ben reverts back to Ben and then goes for Brainstorm but transforms into Wildvine, Then he attacks Zarcovian soliders, he easily defeats them but then King Viktor beats him and his team easily. Viktor uses his attack to kill ben but Ben dodges and goes for Four Arms but becomes Fasttrack. Fasttrack manages to dodge Viktor's attacks, Prince Gyula holds Tack and says if he doesn't surrender Tack will be killed. Ben surrenders, Prince Gyula puts Tack down, Viktor uses his attack, Ben dodges and transforms into Armodrillo and makes earthquakes to defeat King Viktor. Prince Gyula summons his army and they attack him. Ben's team gains conscious and thet help Ben. Ben goes for Husum but becomes Eyesire, He defeats all of them easily and goes to battle Viktor. Viktor beats him and keeps him in his lab. Ben gains his conscious and transforms into Swampfire, Viktor gets to know of this and attacks Ben, Ben defeats Viktor with his fire attacks and finishes him, gwen uses her spells to freeze him. Prince Gyula tries to take King Viktor but is challenged by Ben in combat, Ben defeats him and they all go back. Major Events King Viktor returns Characters Ben Tennyson Gwen Tennyson Kevin Levin Tack Villains King Viktor Prince Gyula Aliens Used Ampfibian Goop Husum(selected alien was Swampfire) Eyesire(selected alien was Swampfire) Benwolf(selected alien was Swampfire) Grey Matter Wildvine(selected alien was Brainstorm) Fasttrack(selected alien was Four Arms) Armodrillo Eyesire(selected alien was Husum) Swampfire Quotes Trivia This episode was set to release on 6th July 2012 but was released on 18th June 2012. This episode has the highest aliens used. Category:Ben 10 Omniworlds Episodes Category:Ben 10 Omniworlds Season One Episodes Category:Episodes